A Few Nights Of Wanted Fun
by o-Meep-o
Summary: So The Crew Wants To Have A Break From All Their Busy Schedule's So They Make A Plan To Go Out. They decide to go Bowling.. But There in the fun lies a bet... Who will win? And Who will get the treats, Late night fun, And the extra goodies on the side? OOC-ness TykixAllen LavixAllen And Other Pairings Later. Yaoi. Rated M for Swearing, And Later Lemons. Please enjoy :3
1. The Begining

Lavi waited in the main living area of allen's family manor as he got ready for their group date with Kanda,Lenalee,Komui,Tyki, And Road. This night took forever to plan, considering how everyone was always busy with their hobbies or club activities an whatnot.  
Kanda had his swordmenship, Lenalee had boxing, Komui had his his engineering, Tyki well he was just a lady killer in Lavi's mind, And so was Road but she prefered men. Suddenly the wooden doors to the far west of the living room opened and Allen came rushing out his trench coat flapping behind him. He tripped and landed at Lavi's feet feet with a thud. He sat up rubbing his face, he looked up with an apologetic look on his face.  
Lavi pulled his hands out of his pockets and stretched it out to His companion on the floor. Allen took it and Lavi pulled him into a hug, then let go enough to ruffle his hair which Allen grumbled about when he removed his hand.  
"Took you long enough" Lavi said flashing his dazziling smile, Not the fake one he used on the girls, Just a simple smile. He turned and started making his way towards the wooden doors that connected the main living area with one of the decoratve ones, not looking to see if Allen was following. He pushed open the set of double doors and walked into the space until he made it to the front door opening it and turning around to wit for Allen to lock up.  
As soon as he turned around the horn of his truck started blaring loudly as he made his way down the curved cobblestone pathway past all the foreign cars and the water fountain, his long legs causing Allen to jog to catch up.  
He glared upat Lenalee through the windshield, Who returned the gesture by sticking her tongue out and winking as she made her way back into the passenger seat. Lavi stepped up to his door and hopped into the drivers side starting it up as Allen hoped in behind him, seated next to Komui and Kanda. Once Allen closed his door he reeved the engine and hit reverse, backing up until he was out of the iron gate and on the dirt road leadng towards the entertainment side of the city.  
Since there was to many of them to fit in the cab of Lavi's truck Tyki and Road had to sit in bed and deal with the col breeze of tonight, Not that they minded with all the bodies they had back there. They sure were causing a ruckus Lavi thought as he pressed down on the gas pedal harder. 30 Minutes of bickering, Music blasting, Wing blowing and screaming they were finally at the strip that consisted of a mini mall, a movie theater, smaller stores and a hug bowling alley.  
They all hopped out of the truck, the gravel crunching under their boots as they started towards the bowling alley at the end of the lot.  
"Umm..Umm L-Lavi" Allen spoke up. "Oh right Lavi said wrapping his arm around Allen's shoulder's and helped him towards the group waiting at the darkened of the alley door, Forgot you were anemic" he finished.  
Damn texas weather he thought as they all walked in the alley picking up their shoes and walking to their private area they had Komui order in advance. Tonight was Blackout night so their shoes and everything else were neon colored so they would be noticable in the darkness.  
Lavi let his arm drop from the smaller boys shoulder as he set him down in a chair so he could put on his shoes. "Finally Lenalee said as she strapped up her shoes We're all together again, even if its for one night only". After they all starpped up their shoes and picked out their balls Allen piped up.  
"Let's all get into our teams" Allen chimed stripping off his coat.  
"You kids have fun" Komui said trying to work his moves on the waitress serving his beer. Everyone perked up as the teams were put together. Allen, Tyki, And Road were paired up, So that left Lenalee,Kanda and Lavi.  
A the game started everyone got fired up, At the moment Lenalee's team was winning because of those goddam boxing arms of hers, She always hit a strike. Many Neon balls of different colors, Drnken shouts, And 5 games later Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi we're flexing their muscles victoriously.  
While Tyki, Road, And Allen wre strode all over the chairs every which way in defeat. "We beat you guys" Knda's deep voice resonated through the space.  
"You sure did!" Komui yelled from his table that overflowed with different sized beer cups.  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, we know" Tyki said leaning up.  
"Now you guys have to treat us to a movie and unlimited condiments" Leanalee piped up.  
"But.. But.. Road groaned her small frame bouncing up off the chair, her face scrunhed up in an angry glare You guys had lenalee" she tuned out their bickering and walked over to Allen who had his head between his knees.  
"Don't worry Tyki whispered in Allen's ear I'll make you enjoy the movies just as much as they will", And with that Tyki lifted Allen's chin and kissed him, not caring who saw, even know one would would actually notice.  
Although hey were bickering one person did notice.  
Lavi. 


	2. The Movies

Okay Guys Since I'm like Such a Fast writer I like to please. Here's the second Part In A Few Night's Of Fun. Please R&R. I love all Critism. I would like to continue for you guys if you'd like. Lot's Of Love Lori-Chan.

P.S. Erm. The ages Are. Komui-25 Tyki, Lavi, Kanda-19 Lena& And Road-17 and Allen-16 :3

-Wiggles Eyebrows- Enjoy!

* * *

After returning their shoes they left the bowling alley, and headed down the strip towards the movie theater. Kanda,Lenalee, And Lavi strutted inside the movie theater while Tyki, Road, And Allen trudged in behind them, dragging a drunken Komui along.  
"You guys go on ahead and get what you want, We'll take care of Komui" Allen said as he took out his wallet and tossed it to Lavi.  
"Alrighty then" Lenalee said as she plucked the wallet out of Lavi's hand and bounced off towards the counter,with the guys in tow.  
"F-Fuck my head" Komui whined, His words slurring a bit a Tyki sat him down in one of the slippery looking chairs lined against the wall. Road dug around in her purse till' she found some meds and a bottle of water.  
"Here take these, and drink this she said as she gave Komui the meds and held the water to his lips to take a sip.  
"Thanks Road" he said rubbing his temples.  
"Don't than me till your headaches" gone she said stashing the water back in her bag.  
Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda came back with their arms filled to the rim with Popcorn, Candy,Drinks of different colors, An the movie tickets. Lenalee tossed Allen back his now empty wallet with a chesire catlike grin stretched across her face.  
"What movie did you guys pick" Road asked practically bouncing in the seat she now occupied.  
"Breaking Dawn" Lena sai licking up popcorn with the tip of her tongue awkardly.  
"Well let's get going" Kanda Grumbled turning and walking away from the group toards the ticketiers(Sorry i forgot what they ere called. If they even like have a name xc)  
'Fine and Yeah Yeah Yeah's were heard from the group as they followed Kanda's lead handing their tickets over, and receiving them back heading towards theater 35. As they walked down the corridors talking and laughing, Tyki casually slung his arm over Allen's shoulder's pulling him close to his side with a wide smile spreading across his face.  
As they finally neared the theater, they entered and Imediately noticed how abandoned the back theaters really we're sometimes. As soon as hey noticed the very empty seats at the top it was like a mad dash as everyone scrambled to get to their favorite seat. Popcorn was spilled, Candy was thrown, And shouts rang throughout the spacious area as everyone pushed and shoved until they finally got it right.  
Road sat next to Lenalee, Where Tyki sat on Road's other side with Allen beside him laughing at the jokes Tyki kept cracking, While Kanda and Lavi sat on Lena's side arguing with eachother.  
They all laughed at the stupid cartoonish trailers that we're shown on the screen, Sat there with bored looks on their faces for the boring one's nd practically glared at it when at least 10 minutes ad assed by, Finally the lights dimmed and everyone settled down.  
20 minutes into the movie and Allen, Lenalee, And Road we're practically falling forward out of there seats while stuffing their faces with popcorn with wide , Kanda and Lavi just sat there like grumpy old men grumbling at the movie while tossing candy boxes in that direction. The girls, And guy hissed liked cat's whenever they got to loud for their liking, When they quieted down they settled back down and went bcak to stuffing their faces slowly while not really eating anything.  
Sometimes in the movie Bella and Edard we're just sitting in their cottage bedroom, Then Boom they're stripping eachother's close off and making out ferociously. Road and Lenalee we're screaming with delight at the top of their lungs throwing popcorn everywhere as they danced around in front of their seats like weirdo's, Tyki on the other hand had been wanting Allen all night and could feel his pants getting tight in the nether regions and couldn't wait to take him so he grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the theater. By the time they made it out of the bathroom Tyki had a confused Allen locked in a bathroom with a full grown erection standing at attention.  
"Tyki what's wrong?" Allen asked staring at Tyki's back as it rose it fell repeatedly.  
"Allen...Oh man Allen I cant hold back anymore" Tyki said as he turned around walking towards a wide-eyed Allen who stared down at his erection.  
"W-What do you mean?" Allen stumbled over his words, as Tyki pushed him down against the couch in the center of the bathroom, a blush crossing his cheeks.  
"This is what I mean" Tyki said and caught Allen's lips in a heated kiss probing at the smaller's lips with his tongue and with a whimper Allen granted access letting the warm tongue slither around his mouth as heat coursed through his body.  
A hand slowly slid down Allens' torso, Unbuckling and Unbuttoning as a large warm hand slid down into his boxers massaging his now very erect member. Tyki kissed Allen with more force, Surely bruising his lips as he pumped Allen's member.  
Allen moaned loudly into the kiss as Tyki slid his thumb over the slit in Allen's cock causing the rising heat in his body to swirl in the pit of his stomach. Tyki trailed his lips down the boys stomach, stopping to lick his navel while ripping off his pants.  
Tyki took Allen's member into his mouth, raising a hand to tweak his pert nipples, while taking the other's member deeper into his mouth causing Allen to jerk his hips up moaning all to loudly. Tyki swirled his tongue around the boys head stopping to flit it across the head of Allen's member, causing him to gasp and thrust his hips up again. Tyki smiled and took it back into his mouth bobbing his head furiously up and down while massaging Allen's balls with his free hand.  
"Tyki.. N-no More I-m Gonna.." Allen panted as he reached down to down his fingers in the older's hair.  
"Cum for me Allen" Tyki said seductively while licking up the boys shaft, and with that Tyki pumped the boys erection while swirling his tongue around his head slowly. When Allen couldn't take it anymore he released his seed all over Tyki's hand and tongue, He watched as Tyki swallowed it all and came back up to kiss him.  
Allen could taste the bitterness of his seed but pushed it away as he drowned himself in a sea of lust. Tyki pulled back and pushed two fingers into Allen's mouth dipping them in and pulling them out till they we're thickly coated in Saliva, He spread open Allen's legs and pushed a finger deeply inside the boy who trembled under him with a pained look on his face.  
"I know Tyki said, But you'll get used to it just wait for it". Slowly but relentlessly he pushed the finger in and out of him fast and hard adding the second finger in the mix and making a scissoring motion with his fingers to stretch the boy out some. Allen couldn't help the moan's and groans that we're escaping his lips as he got used the feeling and started thrusting back against those fingers pressing deep inside him. Suddenly Allen gasped out his eyes glazing over, is parted.  
"Oh there it is" Tyki whispered as he pulled out his fingers and stood up taking off his pants and stroking his cock while he positioned himself between those pale slender legs. Allen screamed out in pain dripping with pleasure as Tyki pounded into his ass, gripping his thighs in those large hands of his. Grunts and Moans filled the room as Tyki's thrust got harder and faster, Allen whimpered and reached down to pump his newly erected and Neglected member but his hand was slapped away as Tyki leaned over him and got faster and faster hitting Allen's sweet spot most of the time moaning out Allen's name. At the last possible moment He grabbed the boy's cock and pumped it in time with his fast thrust until they both cummed, screaming out in pure pleasure.  
"That was fun" Tyki whispered and pulled out pulling his pants back on.  
30 minutes later they were back in the theater, the movie almost over, Road and Lenalee semi melted in the chairs and Lavi and Kanda giving them weird looks.  
"Where'd you guys go/" Kanda's deep voice broke through the silence.  
"To the bathroom" was all Tyki said as he sat back down Allen settling back into his seat beside him.  
Kanda's observant eyes didn't miss that limp Allen had all of a sudden though.  
The movie ended and they we're back in Lavis truck, Music blasting again as they headed back to Allen's manor.  
"Hey Allen, Lavi said over the music, Mind if we all crash at your house for the weekend?"  
"Not at all" Allen yelled back.  
"Cool Lavi said and smile lavishing his face, Very cool indeed he said to himself".

* * *

Oh Yeah Btw i actually did go see breaking dawn I'm totally sorry if the timing may sound off I can't remember much. Nxt chapter Shall be up if requested. No matter the time frame! :3... Well except tonight Of Course. o.o


	3. We want Aren

So my dear reader's! If I have any on this story! I have come back with the second to last chpt of A Few Nights Of Wanted Fun! I wasn't able to get on here and update with pressure of exams and teachers beating down on us to get grades on our other big finals and crap like that so Now I'm back with two new stories on the way for Naruto! KibaxNaruto And KakaxNaruto.

* * *

Allen awoke to the smell of bacon tickling his nose. He groaned and turned over in bed the light hitting the tuff of silvery hair on his head. The door banged open and Allen plastered a scowl, turning his face towards the intruder. Komui only smiled at him and came over to the bed ruffling his hair, Allen slapping it away just as quickly as it adorned his head making Komui smirk at him.

"Lenalee cooked breakfast Komui said laughing at the look of pure horror on Allen's face, Dont worry Miranda taught a thing or two so you should be fine." Komui stated not missing the uneasy feeling on Allens face. "Should eh?" Allen murmured his stomach getting queasy as he sat up the pajamas he currently sported hanging from one of his slim shoulders. Komui laughed pulling Allen out of the bed tucking him up under his arm practically dragging the boy out of his room his white pj's glistening in the summer sun as the turned the corner and walked across the iron railing of the upstairs towards the grand staircase.

Komui pulled Allen around the staircase towards the back of the manor where the grand dinning area rested. "looked who I found!" Komui shouted over the roaring of everyone talking loudly across the long cherry oak table that took up the length of the room. "Allen!" Lenalee greeted him a plate stacked with waffles, bacon slices, scrambled eggs and strawberries, a cup of warm syrup in the other, We just about to eat breakfast" she finished not missing a beat. Slipping the arm that carried the syrup through Allen's she led him to a seat between Lavi and Kanda sitting the plate of breakfast in front him making his mouth water.

She left and came back with a glass of milk and orange the syrup tucked into the crook of her arm. She sat them down in front of me and I smiled up at her. "Thanks Lenalee" Allen said to Lena's retreating back, receiving a dismissive wave of her hand and smile thrown over her shoulder as she moved to sit over beside her older brother. Chatter started up again as Allen almost emptied the cup of hot syrup and dove into his stack of Belgian waffles. Allen's name was called and he looked up a trail of sticky syrup trailing down both sides of his lips.

Catching Kanda's eye he nodded a devious smile sliding onto his lips. Quickly they both leaned in licking the sides of allen's mouth with the tips of their tongues. Allen's face went beet red before he actually registered what happened and blew up at the both of them, the rest of the group laughing. "Baka's don't do things like that while people are trying to eat!" Allen yelled pushing his seat back from the table taking his plate with him. Not looking anyone in he eye he left the dining area walking past the large kitchen and towards the back where the pool and patio lay slamming the door behind him. An hour later he lay on a baby blue floaty eyes closed and sun shimmering down on his slim form alighting his silver hair his pale skin not showing any hints of tan.

A few splashes alerted Allen to the intruders and soon he was spitting water out his mouth pushing his longer strands of hair back, now soaking wet. Allen looked around noticing Tyki, Komui, Lavi and Lenalee had decided to join him (more like follow him) in the Pool. Sighing in defeat Allen ducked under the water swimming towards the edge of the pool hopping up on the wall. Kanda nowhere in sight but Road sat on another side of the pool closest to the house with her feet in the water. "The hair" she mouthed pointing to her head, Allen laughed but nodded giving her a thumbs up. Lavi was staring at him, Or past him but Allen has this creepy feeling that something was gonna happen to him, so slowly he got up a backed away from the pool looking around him now that Lavi had some weird smile on his face.

Suddenly Allen was grabbed around the waist and was diving back under the pool water struggling in his attackers arms, knowing already who it was. Coming to the surface Allen glared daggers at Kanda who just shrugged pointing a long acussing finger at the red-head. Said red heads moss-green eyes sparkled with mischief as he swam over to where Allen and Kanda were standing. His hair was soaked with water so it was plastered around his tanned face framing it nicely. "Are u mad Allen?" Lavis breath fanned down across Allen's lips as he stood at full height making aliens heart beat faster. "I-I am" Allen stuttered his face flushing. Allen felt an approaching heat behind him only to find Kanda, his cobalt eyes boring down on him while his long blue cascaded around his shoulders.

He pressed his torso against Allen's back, arms around his chest and lips at his ear nibbling tenderly causing Allen's breath to hitch in his throat. "Are you sure Kanda murmured at his ear That your really that mad?" As he said that his hand traveled down south to grip Allens cock through his swim trunks. Allen gasped his hand diving under the water to grasp Kanda's large hand. Lavi moved closer lowering himself to Allen height gently tilting Allen's chin directing his attention to his face. Allen started to moan when Kanda started to suck on his neck and massage his member under the water. Lavi took it as his chance to cut Allen's loud moaning off with a kiss. Allen, already in a mild hazy state, didn't struggle he just pushed back against Lavi's lips with his little pink tongue.

Lavi parted his lips and felt Allens small tongue enter his mouth licking around frivolously. Closing his mouth around the small appendage his suckled on it shamelessly even with the others watching. Allen whimpered when Lavi pulled back his heartbeat erratic and his panting fast ans hard. Lavi leaned into his ear at the same time Kanda "We want you Aren" They whispered kn unison, which ended in a few groans ans grunts at his ear as they let him go to start groping each other. Turning towards him they smiled wickedly and got out of the Kanda tugfing Lavi away from the pull quickly. Leaving Allen with a flushed face, hard erection and stares coming from the others who had yet to utter a word. With that Allen hopped out the pool and made his way into the manor his face beet red. The words; "We want you Aren" Tumbling around in his head.

So like? Hate? Anyone read _? If so

R&R! Toodaoo!


	4. Sex

Hey Guys ^.^ This is the second to last chapter to this story! /SadFace But I hope you enjoy it. I worked on for like 3 hours last night and a hour before I posted it on here this morning. So please enjoy and special thanks to;

ciellovesebby,the lovely dissidia characters & BakaUsagi49 For sending me pms' to finish my second story! ^.^"

* * *

Allen ran through the glass doors of the Manor a beach towel wrapped around his shoulders and his teeth chattering fiercely. he heard some freaky noises coming from down one of the halls beside the dining room making his already hard cock throb painfully inside his wet shorts. He mad his way down the dark hallway that lead towards the game room his feet squelching on the wood flooring. A yell sounded, more so coming from Lavi than Kanda, making Allen jump. He pushed himself tightly up against the wall next to the endtrance to the game room and peeked around the corner, Immediately his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Lavi was on the red carpet floor with Kanda's long frame hovering over his quivering frame as Kanda took Lavi's whole cock into his mouth, Whilst his hands pinched and tweaked his nipples. Allen gasped audibly when Lavi's hands flew from Kanda's long midnight locks to press against the floor as his head flew back letting out a piercing moan as he released his load into Kanda's awaiting mouth. Kanda pulled him mouth off of Lavi's now flaccid cock, Licking his lips as his head turned and he looked straight at Allen a smirk sliding across his lips.

Allen flew back against the wall his heart beating out of his chest as he scrambled away as fast as he could, and he hought he was gonna make it until he felt a hand on the rim of his shorts pulling him back into somthing hard and strong. A mouth pressed against his neck making Allen tense up. A hand slipped around to his chest rubbing his naked erect nipples, Eliciting a loud but cautious moan from Allens small pink lips. Something grabbed his cock and he gasped his head turning down to see a smiling Lavi ripp down his shorts and take ahold of his angry red member spreading around the precum.

Allen quaked in Kanda's and Lavi's grips as Kanda bit into his neck hard but not enough to brake skin and Lavi took his cock into his mouth massaging his balls with his free hand as while the other stroked his on member. Lavi's teeth started to scrape against Allen's member as he deep throat Allen's member making Allen scream out in pleasure.

"L-Lavi d-don't do that!" Allen whimpered out as Lavi swirled his tongue around Allens small-sized cock smiling deviously up at him. Wrapping his han tightly around Allen's cock Lavi began to pump his furiously taking the small balls into his mouth as he did so. Allen's hips thrusted into his hand as he groaned out kanda's name as the elder ground his hips into the back of Allen's ass.  
"I-Im C-coming!" Allen yelled out, Kanda cutting off the sound as he tilted Allen's head bac and claimed his lips as Allen released onto Lavi's anxious tongue, The white-hot pleasure coursing through him to much to bare as he began to shake and fall down if it wasnt for Kanda and Lavi's large warm hands keeping him up.

Lavi smiled and got off of his knees grabbing Allen's chin giving him a hard playful kiss carefully wiggling his tongue through Allen's little pink lips, Allen graciously letting him, a moan escaping his lips. Allen gasped as he was lifted into strong arms and away from Lavi's lips and being carried through the halls leading towards the grand staircase. He looked up to see Kanda's dark eyes staring don at him full of dangrous heated lust and want. Allen quickly looked away his heart beatng fast and hard in his chest as he anxiously waited their arrival to one of the large bedrooms upstairs.

Kanda kicked open the door to Allen's room and tossed the boy onto the bed his body bouncing twice before he pushed hiself up onto his elbows watching as the eyes of Kanda and Lavi darkened and smirks settled on their lip as they walked slowly towards the bed and hoped on with the grace of a got behind Allen's head as kanda got between his legs spreading them apart widely sticking three fingers slowly gently into Allens mouth, Making Allen moan as he gripped kand'as wrist and held the fingers in his mouth rolling his tongue luciously around the long slim fingers. Kanda cooed Allen into letting his fingers go and trailed them down his chest past his navel and around the puckered entrance to Allen's hole. Whistling to Lavi Kanda wiggled his first digit into Allen's hole massaging it against his walls slowly, as Lavi leaned down and claimed Allen's lips with his, his stongue sliding back into the moist cavern.

Allen whimpered into the kiss wiggling his hips around Kanda's warm digit trying to push hiself lower onto it. Kanda raised an eyebrow at Lavi's roaming eye in his direction, Shrugging Kanda added another finger to his first scissoring his hole wile pressing his fingers deeper into the white haired boy. Lavi pulled back when Allen's teeth clamped down on his tongue and smiled wickedly catching on quickly he pulled his body back and setlled above Allen's chest his cock poking at the boys virgin lips. Allen gulped noticeably and licked the underside of Lavi's cock taking half of the lenth into his mouth moving hi head back in forth creating some friction with his teeth causing Lavi to jerk and toss his head back his hands falling to the sides of Allen's body to keep himself up. Allen screamed when Kanda added a third finger to his hole and pressed around till he found his prostate making Allen's vision blank for a moment before he regained his senses and tried to take Lavi's cock ack into his mouth but Kanda fingered the boy faster and harder abusing that one spot over and over. The boy thrashed around and around on the bed his head going back and forth in the sheets.

"K-kanda S-stop Please!" Allen yelled out, By that time Lavi had wiggled his way off of Allen's chest and made his way behind Allen sitting the boys head in his lap stroking his hair as Kanda pulled his fingers from Allens' abused, wet hole. Kanda lined himself up with Allens' hole and started to press in, his large head making Allen cry out in pain from being stretched out a little farther then what the fingers prepared him for. Kanda stopped and looked up at Allens' panting form, his wide spread legs and eyes glazed over feeling his hard cock get harder if that was even possible. Without thinking he shoved the rest of his engourged cock into the smaller's boys hole nd grunted out falling to his hands beside Allens' now still form.

"Aren?" Kanda whipered "Are you alright Moyashi"? Kanda rolled off in his native a nod from Allen the younger let out a breath he had been holding his hands curling in the sheets beneath him.

Tears pricked the youngers' eyes and Kanda leaned down to take the boys lips into his kissing him hard and animalisticly before he leaned back up grabbing ahold of the boy slender hips tightly, surely to leave bruises in the morning. "Tell me when I can move Aren" Kanda ground out between clenched teeth. When Allen ndded Kanda didn't hold back, he drew back as far as he could and slammed his cock hard and deep into the boy beneath him hittng his prostate dead on as he pounded mercilessly into the younger making him arch painfully into the air yelling out Kanda's name.  
"Fuck Moyashi your so tight!" Kanda gritted out.

"Kanda F-faster!" Allen gasped out as his body bobbed in time with Kanda's thrusts. Allen's pleas didnt go un-heard as Kanda gripped Allen's legs lting them to his shoulders to get deeper into the boy while gripping his thighs. Allens screamed when Kanda angled himself directly at his prostate as his hard deep thrusts sped up. Lavi reached down between Allens' spread legs and grbbed his neglected member pumping it at the same pace as Kandas' trust that same moment Allen took Lavi's cock into his mouth again and bobbed his head back and forth, even as his body moved up and down, Adding his teeth and hands to the mix Allen had Lavi sliding his hands into allens hair and slowly fucking his mouth as Kanda fucked his hole. " Fuck Allen" Lavi breathed out as he came into Allen's; the boy swallowing it all down as Lavi fell mouth to the bed with his arm thrown over his eyes.

"I-it's c-coming. I'm c-coming!" Allen yelled out. Kanda and Allen came at the same time screaming each others name, Allen on his stomach and chest and Kanda inside the creamy skinned boy painting his insides white. Kanda tensed as he rode out his orgasm, his senses coming back one by one. Kanda pulled out of Allen and fell beside the boy taking deep breaths to calm himself, He looked over and noticed Allen had fallen asleep curled on his side close to Kanda. Kanda got up carrying Allen to the bathroom to clean him and Allen up in the large bath.

~Merp~

Kanda woke up with the moon shinning on his pale skinned face and naked chest, He sat up and looked behind him as he pulled his midnight blue locks back into his high ponytail. Allen was on his stomach the covers pulled up to his shoulder as while Lavi was pressed tight against him his face facing the boys. "Lavi.." Kanda whispered as he got off the bed and rounded the other side where Lavi's still form lay. Lavi stirred and looked to where Kanda stood behind him, Kanda bent down, sliding his hand into the Usagi's hair whilst pressing his lips firmly to Lavi's slipping his tongue in and exploring the moist cavern to his his hearts' content. He pulled back much to Lavi's dislike trailing his tongue towards his red-head's ear nibbling there momentarily before he put his lips to his ear. "He's all yours" Kanda whispered before he left the room his high ponytail swishing against his bare back. Curling back up against the silverette and fell asleep again.

* * *

So Like it? Probably not T.T But Oh well! I worked hard on it either way!

So R&R! I love people who love reading =3


End file.
